I Loved You the Most
by aokise is my life
Summary: Kise met the man of his dreams one night. He was tall, dark, and handsome. It was Aomine the infamous sex demon. WARNING: MPREG and mature content. Double edit with ch. 4 and 5
1. Chapter 1

**I Loved You the Most**

* * *

Life as a flamboyant child star was no easy task, for normal people like that is. Kise Ryouta was no ordinary human. Beaming brightly at 5'6", the 8 year old child prodigy was considered a genius by many. His quick motor learning skills was something to be envied. Not to mention his physical features. These were the things that made him so prized and loved. Lovely, soft blond hair frame his cute features such as his blond eyes and his dimpled smile. His skin was white, almost radiant, like a full moon on a cloudless night with a full moon. After he ran around playing basketball, his favorite sport in the whole universe, his beautiful puffy cheeks would glow with a rosy hue. Lean muscles decorated his tiny body. That was to be expected. He played basketball, a refined sport of the gods.

Kiss Ryota obviously have no difficulty booking modeling jobs. He got them left and right. Even managers and ceos of famous magazines like National Geographic and Time contacted him in the hopes of getting Kise's pulchritudinous self in their magazines.

As for suitors, that was also not a difficult task. Girls of all ages loved him and worshiped him. Expecting mothers also named their children "kise" regardless of the baby's sex. Kise politely declined all relationship related offers and proposals. He was a gentleman after all. Little did he know his world would change one fateful night.

* * *

Aomine the infamous sex demon laid in his dark lair laughing huskily to himself. He just found the perfect prey. Aomine sported a tight leopard printed suit complete with a pimp cane. His taut tan skin was the color of the finest mahogany wood. His oily hair was navy blue. A pair of cobalt colored orbs shined from the pits of his eyesockets. He was the finest sex demon out there. Aomine gets laid every night and every week because his sex drive is no laughing matter. He was constantly sex hungry, which is why is a sex demon: he is a demon who likes sex. Of course he's always the seme because he's very masculine. He has a happy trail that leads to his happy place and he doesn't shave his legs. For some reason he doesn't have a beard, but that's okay. He's also very tall. Taller than everyone else he has sex with. That's because he only aimed for males shorter than him. Aomine was also gay and lusted for the best butts available. One dark night, he had his eyes on a pair of buttcheeks that had him growling and moaning. The cheeks belonged to Kise. He stalked his prey while Kise was walking home alone and made his move.

It was love at first sight. Kise realized that the reason why he wasn't attracted to all the other girls out there was because he was gay. That explained a lot. Aomine took Kise back to his sex lair and they had sex.

* * *

Sex proved to be too much for the aging Aomine as he was found dead in the morning. Cause of death: too much sex. The bluenette lived a splendid life. Scared, Kise cried but tears do not revive the dead. The heartbroken Kise put on his big boy pants and left the sex lair. His limped home, but not before kissing stone cold Aomine on the forehead and whispering "I love you the most".

* * *

Six months later, Kise found out that he was actually capable of giving birth. At first he panicked when he first saw the growing bulge in the lower abdomen area. He had casually thought it was gaining weight. No. There was an unborn child in his stomach. He considered getting an abortion, but his love for the bluenette was too great. "Maybe our child will inherit some of Aomine-cchi's traits" Kise warmly whispered.

* * *

Two months later, Kise felt his water broke and he was rushed to the hospital. The doctors were in shock. How do they release the child in Kise's abdomen. They finally decided to do C-section. A group of diligent physicians huddled around and dragged out the crying baby from Kise's stomach. "It's…a strong and healthy boy!" exclaimed one of the doctors. Kise smiled.

* * *

It was only a year after the Junichi was born, but he was already proudly standing and running about. Kise was suspicious that Junichi's late father's magical genes were the cause of it. Junichi was a sight to behold. His gorgeous skin, a light tan, was stretched over heavenly muscles. Fluffy blond locks were sprinkled out all over the top of the boy's head. The most stunning features were the sapphire crystals that can be called his eyes. They glowed. Whenever anyone stared into these eyes, they feel as though they were transported to a clean ocean out in the middle of nowhere, like the pacific ocean.

_"If only Aomine-cchi was here to see our child. He'd be so happy"_

* * *

Nine years later.

Junichi was playing basketball in the park when all he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Junichi spun around. Right in front of him stood a familiar figure, or was it? Impossible. He had heard stories but never seen pictures. Yet still. Still.

Junichi dropped the basketball in his hands and stared at the person in front of him.

"I'm home"

Right in front of Junichi was the spitting image of his father, Aomine the sex demon. Well, the spitting image in the body of a 9 yr old boy. The body held out his arms and repeated those words again, "I'm home".

Aomine was reincarnated as a normal boy. He still possessed some of his former charms. Junichi ran up to Aomine version 2 and gave him a tight hug.

"Welcome back".

The two shared a passionate kiss as the sun slowly set in the background. Kise watched from his windows and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _By popular demand, I'll include the hot kinky sex that happened in Aomine's sex lair_  
_This is dedicated to my friend~ __**CONTAINS SEX BETWEEN MALE x MALE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

* * *

Kise stares at Aomine's thick DNA rifle. It looks so meaty and delicious that he begins to drool.

Aomine grunts like a pig before he sticks two finger inside Kise's mouth. "Lick" he ordered the blond.

They are both naked on a king size bed. The sheets were made of a luxurious silk imported from a silk making country. Maybe it's made in China.

Kise licks Aomine thick fingers and slurps loudly.

While Kise sucks on Aomine's right hand, Aomine uses his other right hand to wrap around Kise's crying doinker like a hot dog bun wraps around a hot dog. He stokes Kise's ding dong with crude movements. Kise moans very very very very loudly. "UGHHHHH"

Aomine grunts some more before withdrawing his right hand and eases it through Kise's love hole. The ring of muscles clenches hard around Aomine's hand, massaging the bluenette's fingers in the process . Then Aomine use some kind of scissoring motion to open up the weeping hole. He sticks his divine rod into the hole and began to thrust.

"You" _thrust_ "so" _thrust_ "hot". "I'm" _thrust _"going to" _thrust _"superman that"_thrust _"ass."

The thrusts are erratic. Aomine jack hammered his love wand into Kiss's needy little mouth like a mechanical piston set on the highest setting. He tries to find Kise's prostrate by changing the angle of his DNA rifle. The bluenette is rewarded when the wanton Kise begins to cried out lusty cries. It is so lusty.

"You're so tight and hot and wet in here. It's like my pee pee is melting away " Aomine whispers.

Kise twitches a lot and said, "DAISUKI" and shoots his love liquid all over their torsos. Aomine still thrusts mercilessly because he's not done yet. Suddenly he is done. He releases his man milk into his boyfriend.

Hot love liquid drips all over Kise. It looks like lace or spilled milkshake. Spilled lacy milkshake.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MORE ADVENTURES IN AOMINE'S SEX LAIR ^_^. THIS IS A FLASHBACK. **

**MY """"FRIEND"""" MADE ME DO THIS. **

* * *

Kise glances in the mirror mounted on the wall.

A familiar face gazes back at him. The concentrated piss colored eyes sent shivers down his latissimus dorsi and through his biceps.

Oh yeah. That's a good look.

The golden haired boy licked his 70% chapped lips. He should put on some chapstick, but that's okay. His spit temporarily moistens his lips. The spit will later make his lips more chapped later on, but he can wait until later.

"What are you doing" barked a ganguro behind him. It was Aomine.

"I like kissing your chapped lips and I like it when you kiss me with your chapped lips. It's like a back scratcher, but sexier, because it's your lips that's kissing me. "

"Oh kami-sama" Kise whispers. "I have a…. boner!"

Aomine sits down on the bed. He is naked because he is ready to get it on.

Kise kneels down next to Aomine and starts to kiss Aomine's chisled chest and abs.

"Your pecs are imPECable.

And your abs are fABulous."

Aomine growls and purrs and growls some more. "That's hot. You're so hot, you can boil water and evaporate the water. I learned about potential energy today in physics"

The ganguro and the boy kiss.

Aomine's dick starts to secret a slime that coats his little weenie. He sticks his loaded DNA rifle through Kise's ring of muscle and starts pounding away.

Soon Kise's lusty moans and the sexy slap of skin on skin echoed in the sex lair. Kise's butt muscles clenched around Aomine's meat sausage. Kise's climax was building up. Aomine relentlessly hit that ~~magical~~ deep spot deep inside Kise's little mouth. Kise howls and dumps his load all over the walls. Aomine does the same, but inside Kise.

Kise shivered and collapsed on the bed.

The two lie in bed and gingerly caress each other.

Aomine feels so happy, he cries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuation from chapter 1. Rated M for sex and disturbing images.**

* * *

He is back, there is no mistake about it. Aomine, his sweet precious lover is back from the dead.  
Kise's eyes overflow with gentle tears and he softly cries into his hands. The blond quickly puts on his best clothes before dashing down the stairs. He hesitates before opening the front door. On the other side stands Aomine. Will Aomine still remember him? Kise quickly brushes away his insecurities before opening the door and hurrying outside.

What greets him is a sight he is not prepared for: the reincarnated Aomine, his dear sweet lover for less than 15 hours, kissing Junichi.

"How dare you do this to me Aomine-cchi!" the blond yells. Tears stream down his beautiful blond face.  
Kise can't believe it. He is heartbroken and sad inside.

Aomine has a shocked look on his face before he unlocks his lip from Junichi. The bluenette then pushes Junichi away. Junichi falls to the ground and lands with a thud. Junichi scraps his knees and is bleeding. Junichi cries. Aomine ignores the whimpering Junichi on the floor. Aomine runs towards Kise. Aomine embraces Kise. Aomine seductively whispers, "let's have sex". Aomine moves his hands up Kise's shirt and pinches the pink buds on Kise's chest. Kise's yelps. Kise has a boner. Aomine has a boner too. Aomine has refound his mate for life.

Aomine carries Kiss in his small but well built arms. He leaps up the stairs to Kise's bedroom. Once inside, he shuts the door and locks it. Kise can not escape now. Kise does not want to escape because he wants to get his little mouth pounded by Aomine's little d.

Aomine throws Kise onto the large bed. The dim lights activates Aomine's sex demon characteristics. Aomine's sclera (the white part of the eyes) turns black. His pupils dilated (became bigger) and turned scarlet (it's another shade of red). Kise moans "UHGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" because he is very horny and turned on. The bluenettes canine teeth grow an extra 5 inches and the hair on his body grows an extra inch. Aomine has reverted back to the body he had when he was a sex demon. He has returned to his former glory.

The Aomine pulls down his pants to reveal his two dicks. Having two dicks is a huge advantage out in the world because they increase his chances of getting laid and increase the chances of spreading his seeds and passing on his worthy genes to the next generation. He is a sex demon after all.

They have sex. Each powerful thrust shakes Kise and jiggles his blond balls. Aomine was so turned on by the sight of Kise moaning and crying and lusting and drooling. He ejaculates inside Kise a hundred times.

In the morning, Aomine was found dead again. Despite his title as an infamous sex demon, Aomine is just a 1 hit wonder. Kise cries at the loss. He kisses Aomine on the forehead and covers up the body with the bedsheets. Kise then took Junichi's hand and the mpreg father and son headed to the next town over out to seek a new life for themselves.

* * *

A month later Kise experiences morning sickness.  
Kise is pregnant again.

* * *

Kise's pregnancy made the evening news. It was already unheard of for a male to get pregnant once. For a male to get pregnant twice, that is more unheard of.

"He's not normal" people whispers. Kise cries because he feels lonely. Kise is a broken young boy.

One night a group of people surrounds Kise's home and drags the former child star out. Kise is 5 months into the pregnancy. The group of people ties Kise to a bed and performs an exorcism on him. Kise cries and cries. Junichi cries out for his mother/father (?).

Kise's body violently shakes and levitates 10 inches. The body shakes so much that soon Kise is in labor. Kise gives birth in mid air, shooting out the lovechild at 50 mph.

"mY BABU" screams Kise . Someone in the crowd dashes after the flying baby and catches it.

Kise could not believe his eyes. It was AOmine the sex demon.

The bluenette grins and says, "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling I have loved you for a 1000 years".  
Aomine's love for Kise was too strong that he reincarnated himself again. Aomine enters the zone and beats up everyone in the crowd. Kise cries because he is in love.


	5. Chapter 5

*****WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH******

* * *

Five years later.

Aomine (2 times reincarnated) and Kise share a lovely cottage out next to the beach. The young lovebirds live a perfect life with their sons, Junichi, Akashi, and newborn twins Suzaku and Kenshin.

One fateful night, Junichi, Aomine, and Kise had a threesome. Aomine's DNA rifle malfunctioned and exploded. There were no survivors.

...

* * *

Sometimes, on late summer nights, you can look up into the sky. Up among the stars you might recognize a face that shines as bright as a sunflower. Next to the face would be equally handsome figure. Theses are the faces of Aomine and Kise. Their love was so strong that the Gods have made a constellation out of them, their love etched into the sky.

To this day, sex yaoi gods Aomine and Kise watch over all the young yaois in this world, providing them support in troubled times.

"You can do it, little yaois! Dreams do come true"


End file.
